halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Horror Nights: The Hallow'd Past
Horror Nights: The Hallow'd Past was one of the houses at Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear. It was located in the Parade Warehouse. Story Halloween Horror Nights: The name brings with it millions of tales, each filled with thousands of screams. Now, you have the opportunity to travel into a realm where Horror Nights isn't just an event, but a reality! The house takes place within the confines of the Halloween Horror Nights prop warehouse, also featured in the commercial and promotional material for the event for the event, the Warehouse eXXperience, and the HHN: 20 Years of Fear scarezone. Description Travel into a nightmarish realm where Horror Nights isn't just an event, but a reality... Experience Guests enter the house under the guise of the Halloween Horror Nights Prop Storage Warehouse, and begin by browsing through a wide range of stored items in the warehouse from the past 19 years of Horror Nights, while overhead posters and banners bear roman numerals from I - XIX. As guests reach numeral XX, the warehouse takes on a mind of it's own, and leads you into a large open Lantern, revealing revolving tunnel featuring images of Fear's minions; the past icons Jack the Clown, The Caretaker, The Director, The Storyteller and The Usher. As you exit the revolving tunnel, guests walk through some more of the prop storage space where they are attacked by some characters from the past. You then enter a scene based on the Treaks and Foons scarezone of Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear, where you walk through the Treaks & Foons' crazy mirror maze as they come up to and attack you. Guests then enter a scene based on the Scary Tales: Once Upon a Nightmare and Asylum in Wonderland attractions from Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear and see Alice savaging the recently dead corpse of The March Hare, as Mad Hatter and White Rabbit attack from different areas of the room. The next room features the zombies from Dead Exposure as guests walk down a long hall filled with flashing strobe lights and undead corpses, some of which are mannequins, and some of which are played by actors which attack you. You then enter the S.S. Frightanic from 1998, and see the undead Captain commanding the wheel of his ship as it becomes rocky, and water pours across the windows, while the crew members of the ship attack throughout the scene. Following, is a scene taken from Body Collectors and Body Collectors: Collections of the Past, as you see the various body parts stored by The Gentlemen, then as you wind the corner, you see one ripping a victim's spine out (a scene recreated from the 2008 haunted house) as other Gentlemen attack from different areas. In the final room, you walk through the last areas of the Halloween Horror Nights prop Storage warehouse (the Halloween Horror Nights XX room), and are attacked by Jack the Clown, The Caretaker, The Director , The Storyteller and The Usher (and occasionally by Eddie and Chance) while the voice-over of Fear is heard, giving guests a final scare. Guests then exit the house and back into the event. Trivia *The tunnel might be the Portameus, as it lead's into Fear's realm in which he entered reality. *If you look very closely to one of the walls you can see the Elm Street Sign That said 1400 Elm Street from A Nightmare on Elm Street. *You can see the actual Book of the Dead prop from the film, The Mummy. *The "HHN Storage: No Unauthorized Entry" sign from the commercial was seen in the queue, and was vandalized (by Universal of course) to say "All Entry Allowed". *The Body Collectors scene was originally a large operating theatre, but changed to fit the small accommodations of the Parade Warehouse. Houses/Scarezones Represented *Treaks and Foons (2002) *Scary Tales: Once Upon a Nightmare (2008) *Body Collectors: Collections of the Past (2008) *Dead Exposure (2008) *S.S. Frightanic (1998) *Horror Nights Nightmares (2004) Scareactors * Ship's Captain *Jack *Chance *The Usher *Treaks and Foons *Alice *Mad Hatter *White Rabbit *Body Collector x2 *Zombies *Red Skull Guard *Charlie McPherson *Terra Queen Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear Category:Icon Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando mazes Category:Original Houses Category:Parade Building Category:Revolving Tunnel Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando